


Flame's crush

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack Relationship, Cute Ending, CyberseLove2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old ai Flame has a crush on 17 year old spectre    contains Flame x spectre.   I don't own vrains . sorry for errors. This is a au fanfic.  I wanted to be unique  with this one.





	Flame's crush

17 year old ai Flame got flowers for his crush 17 year old spectre. Flame was on his way to meet spectre. Everytime he was thinking about spectre, He would blush hard. He knew he was in love with spectre. Flame did not care what the other ignis think about spectre because he knew he was in love with spectre. Flame's heart would hurt if he saw a tree being cut down because he know it would break spectre's heart he saw that. After a few minutes, Flame got to spectre's home.

Flame knocked at spectre's door. A few seconds later, spectre opened the door and saw Flame at the door. Spectre said " what do you doing here?". Flame said " I want to talk to you" while blushing. Specre said " you can come in". Flame said " thanks" while blushing and coming in spectre's home. Spectre and Flame went to spectre's bedroom to talk. Spectre asked Flame " what do you have to tell me?". Flame gave the flowers to spectre and said " I love you, spectre! I cannot thinking about you. I hate you to seeing hurt. When you get hurt, it breaks my heart. I don't care what the other ignis think of me. I am in love you, spectre. If you don't like me in that way, I understand. I just needed to tell you."

Spectre kissed Flame on his lips. Spectre said " I love you, Flame.". Flame said " I love you too, spectre can we be boyfriends?" while kissing spectre on the lips. Spectre said " yes" while he kissed Flame again. Flame went to sleep on spectre's chest in a romantic way and spectre loved it.


End file.
